


通灵者

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 不适合万圣节的灵异故事。莫扎特来啦，莫扎特没来，莫扎特到底来没来？【偷偷唱山歌.jpg】
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	通灵者

萨列里钻进了一座非常、非常矮小的帐篷。低垂的帘子从他一侧肩头划过，蹭得他轻颤起来。冬天还没有结束，帐篷里烧着炭盆，劣质的炭火散出令人不适的焦糊气味。他抬手按了按发酸的鼻腔，极力蜷缩着双腿，坐在植物编织的垫子上。   
但他没工夫去关心这个。   
坐在他面前的是一位灵媒，乐师长至今无法复述那个拗口的名字。据说这样便不至于被仇敌抓住机会，下咒暗害。介绍人几经辗转找到了他，并夸口说这位巫师是“全天下最好的”。于是萨列里称呼他为“先生”，一个生疏且礼貌的称呼。同样，萨列里也不必回报以姓名。   
隐去名姓，这对他们两个都有好处。   
灵媒披着波西米亚风的斜纹编织披肩，红蓝相间的织线被匠人的手编拢成缜密的花纹，经晦暗的光线笼罩，便渲染出凶杀般的血污颜色。他坐在萨列里的对面，两人中间隔了一张低矮的方桌。   
桌上摆了各式各样的巫毒用具，包括塔罗牌、匕首、长短不一的黑色蜡烛、血淋淋的动物心脏和不明物种的惨白头骨。逆位的倒吊者牌被翻了过来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着身着黑衣的乐师长。   
一只死去的苍蝇被扣在玻璃罩内，做成了充满灵异意味的摆件。已死的生物变得枯萎，像一株枯死的草。   
“先生，我这次来，有问题想请教您。”   
灵媒抬起手，制止了萨列里继续发问。他的指甲缝粘上了棕灰色的泥土，贴着肉划出一条肮脏的弧线。乐师长下意识往后缩了缩下巴，皱起了眉。   
这瘦小的男人一边收拾着散落桌上的塔罗牌，一边抬眼往萨列里脸上端详了半晌，慢吞吞开了腔。   
“您要问的是一个死人？”   
萨列里点了点头：“是的，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，我的问题和他有关。”   
他平静地叫出了练习过上千遍的名字，微笑保持得恰到好处，嘴角的弧度在环境映衬下格外阴森可怖。   
灵媒低下了头，又专心摆弄起可怖的道具。帐篷太过昏暗，他的脸藏进了影影绰绰的烛火里，黑暗将一切情绪都咽进了肚子。照明用的蜡烛是白色的，凄凄惨惨的苍白柱体挂上了烛泪，泛黄的光影也并不显得温暖。   
“听说……您能招来死去的灵魂？”   
萨列里原本对这样的事半信半疑。莫扎特死前，萨列里一直忠诚地追随着哈布斯堡王朝的宗教传统，虔诚信奉着天主荣光。时至今日，他求问于异教信仰，也不过是抱着姑且一试的态度罢了。   
可不消片刻，灵媒的架势已经多少让他搁置了疑虑。   
听到他的问题，表情神秘的巫师轻轻点头，随机挑了一支长短适中的黑蜡烛，点燃，就着融化的烛泪，将蜡烛坐进同为黑色的金属笼里，闭上眼睛，口中念念有词。   
异教的法术没让萨列里等得太久。   
在灵媒睁眼的同时，火盆灭了。炭火像是被无形的手生生闷在了封闭的空间里，助燃的氧气逐渐耗尽，原本埋藏在木炭内的明亮色调也随之黯淡，慢慢冰冷得像堆叠于一处的尸体，残断的手臂交叠起来，作虚伪的仪态。   
萨列里想起了莫扎特的死。那个年轻人，是否也以同样的姿态燃烧了肺部的全部空气，将心头的血消耗殆尽，才依依不舍地松开手指，接受了天使的指引呢？   
莫扎特一定是上了天堂。那样一位伟大的音乐家，人类中最杰出的缔造者，怎么会成为无可归去的游魂？   
但这疑问在他心里不过惊鸿掠影，一闪而逝罢了。随着灵媒的目光注视向他背后的虚空，萨列里的后背开始发冷。   
“您来得很巧，今天对招魂法术有利。”   
说着，灵媒的目光重新投向萨列里。这时，乐师长似乎已全然信服，莫扎特的鬼魂就站在他身边了。   
“我想知道……他最近过得好不好。”   
灵媒隔着栅栏扇了扇风，蜡烛飘摇起来，两人的影子也舞动着，呈现出光怪陆离的畸态。他凝视着跃动的烛火，给出了答案。   
“莫扎特——他说，比过去要好些。”   
萨列里似乎透过灵媒的眼睛听见了许多声音。混乱的语句交织成一张蛛网，密实地封死了全部逃离的方向，而他是撞进网里的昆虫，越是挣扎，便沾惹上更多议论。但是，这些声音不属于莫扎特，而属于莫扎特以外的一切人。   
“他是凶手！”   
“有罪！”   
“毫无才华的庸人！”   
萨列里困惑地聆听着杂乱无章的指责，十指交叉在一起，指甲无意识地掐进手背的皮肉里。他近日颇瘦削了几分，指尖轻易触碰到骨骼，脉搏在食指与中指的缝隙间跳动。   
冷汗透过衣物渐渐蒸发，乐师长仍然没有听见莫扎特的声音。还是说，早亡的音乐家并不愿意亲自和他交谈，只好指挥着愤怒的言论作为替代，来撕咬他的血肉？   
“请您放宽心，他不必再为生计忧愁，也不需要揣摩赞助人的喜好，因此要自在许多。”   
在流言的鞭笞之后，灵媒似乎又施加了安慰。这会是来自莫扎特的授意吗？萨列里迟钝地接收着苍老目光之下的善意，再次向问卜的男巫点头。   
“那么，他是否会为疾病所困扰呢？”   
这一次，灵媒甚至无需观察烛焰，便给出了答案。   
“不会的，已亡故的人不会受到肉体的拖累，否则我怎么能将这个灵魂从它的世界召唤来呢？”   
萨列里并不喜欢这个答案。尽管在受害者面前怯于语言，他还是更想听到莫扎特的亲口回答，而非来自巫师本人的答疑解惑。他更无法适应灵媒称莫扎特为“它”，像是故意提醒着意大利人，一切信息都来自已死亡的世界。   
即便如此，乐师长只是讷讷地应下了，指甲轻轻抠着关节处的皮肤。   
“那么，他是否想念他的遗孀和孩子呢？请您替我传达，卡尔和小弗朗兹都很好。康丝坦斯也很健康。弗朗兹在学习音乐，南内尔最近来了信，还提到了他。”   
柔软的声音戛然而止，舌尖在最后一个音节的末尾处停顿、退缩，像一块溶解在热咖啡里的方糖。   
他只想说这些吗？不，怎么可能。   
萨列里想说自己这几年过得也好，想说人人都向小弗朗兹提起父亲的才能，想说一度禁演的歌剧再次复活，歌剧院里座无虚席，莫扎特的名声比本人活得更长。   
可他脑子里是莫扎特的手，半靠着他胸膛，缓缓垂落。   
那年轻人彼时轻得像天使的一片羽毛，抱在怀里，却像是空无一物。双眼愈是濒临终点，便愈是明亮起来，甚至远胜过漫天的繁星。嘴唇一度是干燥的，却因为咳喘而沾上湿润的血，便染上夕阳般的殷红。   
莫扎特笑起来，手背敲敲他的肩膀说，一切都没什么。   
一切都没有了。   
那男巫没有等到更多话语，便扇动烛火，嘴唇嗫喏着，连续吐出混沌而奇异的音节，像游鱼吐出一连串细碎的气泡。   
“都过去了，他是这样回答的。只要家人们都平安快乐，他就满足了。”   
这答案并不是很像莫扎特。但萨列里认识的那个莫扎特已经不在了，或许经历过死亡，人们多少会做出改变。   
可是，莫扎特也会向他者的力量屈服吗？   
“那、您能问问吗，问他……”   
陌生的词语突然撞上萨列里的喉咙。那是他从未向莫扎特吐露过的词语，即使在年轻人生命的最后关头，他也只是握着对方冰凉的手，虚伪的安慰像上了发条的小锡兵，排着队列向墙壁撞过去。   
“您会好的，莫扎特，请您不要气馁。”   
可他们都知道，年轻人不会好起来了。于是，萨列里终究没有说出那个词。   
“他会保佑您的，以灵魂的姿态，帮助您的事业。”   
灵媒似乎自作主张地填补了未完成的语句，并将扭曲的意志向莫扎特传递过去。于是，当莫扎特的态度经他的双唇再度扭曲时，萨列里竟发出了渎神的笑声。   
“不，不是这样的。我只是想问，他有没有抵达他想去的地方？”   
若只是观察他笃定的神情，这问题仿佛正是他先前要问的。可惜，前一个问题里，没来得及填满的情绪究竟为何，已经无从得知了。   
这种情愫消散得太快，远甚于蜡烛的烟气，与冬日里双唇呼出白雾的温度。经过血液与肺部的炽热呼吸从口鼻间逸出，便凝结成再细小不过的水雾，在岿然不动的寒冷气流间撞得粉身碎骨。   
巫师意外地抬起眼，陌生的怀疑目光夹杂着疑惑不解，与萨列里一触及分。   
那当然不是莫扎特会投向他的神情。莫扎特几乎盲目地相信一切人，相信整个世界。这金发的小太阳偶尔会发孩子脾气，但从不吝于信任与爱。   
但萨列里没来得及分辨眼神背后的故事。男巫握住了匕首，刀锋顺着笼子缝隙剖了进去，冰凉的刀尖挑动烛火。火焰抖动着将帐篷内的一切变换形态与维度，古怪的草药气味弥散开来。   
“啊，他说他会上天堂。你们的天堂。”   
灵媒舔了舔嘴唇，这动作大概是异教徒嘲笑罗马的特别信号。他没有多说什么，匕首被抽回来，扎进动物的心脏里。那团糊满血污的肉块抖动了一下，粗壮的血管颤抖起来，往桌子上甩下几点残碎的血块。   
啊，莫扎特没有找到通往星星的路吗？萨列里叹了口气。   
能上天堂固然是好事，每个有罪的灵魂都在战战兢兢等待着末日审判，而莫扎特被赦免了罪，他拿到了永恒幸福的通行证。这是好事，萨列里对此确信无疑，只是可能对莫扎特来说不够好罢了。   
蜡烛快烧完了，火焰变得虚弱，他的问题也只剩最后一个了。意大利人无意间合起掌来，在胸口画了个十字，又心虚地所回了手。帐篷内的温度不断下降，他的指尖也变得冷冰冰的。   
“他是否愿意宽恕我呢？”   
灵媒抿了抿干瘪的嘴唇，凝视着蜡烛，直至最后一截棉芯烧尽，金属笼失去了火光照耀，在黯淡的光晕中沉默下来，与昏暗的环境融为一体。他喃喃地念完了一段咒语，才郑重地回答了萨列里。   
“是的，他宽恕您。”   
然而，萨列里却并没有露出如释重负的坦然。他没有长舒一口气，也没有伸展开肢体，反倒更加局促起来。他的眉头挤在一起，像打了死结的线团，手肘险些碰落了桌边的占卜牌，又及时扶住。只是乐师长习惯了掩埋一切情绪，默然的布幔被清风匆匆撩起，转瞬便平复了，像掠过水面的飞鸟，浮影被水波切割成无法弥合的碎片。   
将准备好的一小袋银币递给了灵媒，萨列里正打算起身，却又被叫住了。对方仍然审慎地称他为先生，摊开手掌。   
灵媒的掌心里躺了一枚晶石挂坠。   
“如果您需要，可以收下这个黑曜石的吊坠。这种晶石能保护您不受鬼魂的侵扰。”   
这回，萨列里眼底的惊愕甚至过于浓烈，像舞台上往嘴唇边缘重重圈出红色的小丑。意大利人立刻站起了身，连告别的寒暄都一并省略了，只是拢紧衣襟，钻出了帐篷。   
他走出了帐篷，冷风钻进他的呼吸道，灌注进肺部。冷酷的现实重新淹没了他，幻想留在帐子里，同烛芯一道化为了灰烬。   
是不是真的呢？萨列里有些迷茫地想着，就当它是真的吧。


End file.
